criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadly Artifacts
Deadly Artifacts is the twelfth case in AlexClayton's fangame, appearing as the twelfth case of Pacificburgh. It is the fourth case that takes place in Historical Center. Plot The team found that an ancient stone had been moved to the Grimsborough Museum. Vanessa hurriedly went to the museum to destroy the stone, believing that it was the stone that ruined her life. Frezier wanted Michael and the player to go to the museum to ensure her safely. The team found Constance bell, the museum in charge and a librarian, crushed by a cupid's statue. Vanessa came and told the team that it was a murder as Greek statues were not supposed to be in that part of the museum. As she was the only suspect, she had to be interrogated. She told that she did not kill Constance, she was there to eradicate the stone only. Autopsy revealed that the killer ate broccoli. A threat was found to the victim saying that if she did not give the writer the stone, she would be rolling up Acrocorinthus. Since Vanessa was suspected of murder, the team had Elana analyse it, to reveal that the killer knew Greek Mythology. After some time, Mortimer Mutlog asked the team for help as he felt that animal hides were stolen from his shop. However, he only turned out to misplace them. The team found blood of the victim on statue fragments; since James Savage touched it, they detained him. Later, there was a news of the stone being stolen from the museum. As it turned out, Vanessa stole it. Vanessa denied it at first but then admitted. She said that the stone just randomly appeared in her bag, and then she decided to keep it. The team arrested her for that. The killer was revealed to be Mortimer Mutlog. Mortimer tried to deny the charges, but had no choice but to admit after the team showed him the evidence. The greed took the best of Mortimer when he heard of the stone. He thought that the power was too intriguing and thus wanted to have it. When Constance refused to give him the stone, he killed her. Then, he stole the stone, but to avoid suspicion, he smuggled it into Vanessa's bag and made her keep it by the power of the stone. He would then control Vanessa to give it to her. The Judge said that he could have asked him for stones; his grandchildren had a collection of many, before sentencing him to life imprisonment without parole. The team asked Vanessa to give them the stone so that Tim can destroy it. After the stone was destroyed, Elana talked to Vanessa about her strange behavior. Vanessa felt an affinity to the stone, and she was an easy target to be manipulated. The team investigated the museum and found the Rhean plans to create a duplicate machine as of the stone, but more powerful and capable to nuke a place in addition to mind controlling. All Elana wanted was to read a good book in the library after the gruesome discovery. However, they ran into Cathy King and asked her for help in the stone business. Cathy said that the GPD noticed strange activity at the taxidermy showroom. The team found a picture of scientists working together in the university, which was alarming as they could have caught young children in this business. However, they also found some antiques in the photo belonging to Desmond Galloway. He said that he had sold them already. At the end of the case, Dallas wanted to come and talk to James Savage about the Rheans. Accepting the apologises at the false arrest, James promised to keep his eyes peeled. After all this had happened, Chief Frezier ordered the team to go to the university. Stats Victim * Constance Bell '''(Found crushed by a statue) Murder Weapon * '''Cupid's Statue Killer * Mortimer Mutlog Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer eats broccoli. * The killer knows Greek Mythology. * The killer can sew. * The killer has a chemical stain. * The killer's age is more than 60. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Museum (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Paper, Victim's Purse; Suspect: Vanessa Nash) * Murder Weapon Registered: Cupid's Statue * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Evidence: The killer eats broccoli) * Talk to Vanessa about her presence on the murder scene. * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Message) * Analyse Message (9:00:00; Evidence: The killer knows Greek Mythology) * Examine Victim's Purse (Crime Scene Unlocked: Library) * Investigate Library (Clues: Eagle, Victim's Drawer) * Examine Eagle (Suspect: Mortimer Mutlog) * Ask Mortimer about the victim buying a stuffed eagle. * Examine Victim's Drawer (Result: Gun) * Examine Gun (Suspect: James Savage) * Ask James about his gun in the victim's drawer. * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Taxidermy Showroom (Clues: Pile of Clothes, Cooler, Faded Paper) * Examine Pile of Clothes (Suspect: Mortimer Mutlog) * Give Mortimer his hides. * Examine Cooler (Result: Skin) * Analyse Skin (12:00:00; Evidence: The killer can sew) * Examine Faded Paper (Suspect: Desmond Galloway) * Ask Desmond Galloway about the victim buying antiques from him. * Investigate Librarian's Seat (Clues: Part of Statue, First Aid Box) * Examine Part of Statue (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints (9:00:00; Suspect: James Savage) * Arrest James Savage for his possible involvement in murder. * Examine First Aid Box (Suspect: Karimah Breen) * Ask Karimah Breen about her ties with the victim. * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Ancient Artifacts (Clues: Faded Prescribed Medicine, Old Papyrus, Damaged Locker) * Examine Faded Prescribed Medicine (Result: Prescribed Medicine) * Analyse Prescribed Medicine (3:00:00; Suspect: Karimah Breen) * Check if Karimah Breen is a fake doctor. * Examine Old Papyrus (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair (Suspect: Desmond Galloway) * Ask Desmond about his presence at crime scene. * Examine Damaged Locker (Result: Powder) * Analyse Powder (9:00:00; Suspect: Vanessa Nash) * Arrest Vanessa for stealing the stone. * Investigate Animal Hides (Clues: Librarian's Badge; Sewing Needle) * Examine Librarian's Badge (Result: Green Slime) * Analyse Green Slime (9:00:00; Evidence: The killer has a chemical stain) * Examine Sewing Needle (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyse Skin Cells (15:00:00; Evidence: The killer's age is more than 60) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Find What Was Stolen 4 (No stars) Find What Was Stolen 4 * Talk to Vanessa about the stone. * Analyse Stone (9:00:00) * Talk to Vanessa about her strange attitude. * Investigate Museum (Clue: Rhean Note) * Examine Rhean Note (Result: Rhean Plans) * Analyse Rhean Plans (9:00:00) * Investigate Library (Clue: Book) * Examine Book (Suspect: Cathy King) * Ask Cathy King for help. * Investigate Taxidermy Showroom (Clue: Picture of Scientists) * Examine Picture of Scientists (Result: University) * Talk to Desmond Galloway about his possible connection with The Rheans. * Talk to James Savage about The Rhean Cult. * Go to Next Case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Pacificburgh